Child Of the Gods
by Ame Hoshino
Summary: Harry has always been different. He just thought he was a freak, then a wizard. Now, he's staring demi-god-hood in the face. They don't teach you how to deal with this in Charms class. AU, OOC, and SLASH. Adopted from Granger21
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey! I'm Ame! I'm really excited for this story, and I hope y'all like it! Also, this is the original first chapter, with just a little bit added. I also included the original author's note. Happy Reading, y'all! **

A/N: I own nothing. This is simply a musing of my own imagination as to what would happen if the Greeks invaded JK Rowling's mind. These are the personalities and some ideas of the gods from the Percy Jackson story.

The night that James and Lily Potter died, there was a storm raging outside. It had grown dark, rain seemed to come from every direction, the wind blew ferociously, and lightning struck over the sky in rapid succession. Every person in England, for a few hours ceased contact with the outside world. No telephones worked, their TV's had gone out, even the radio stations stopped broadcasting. The Gods and Goddesses on Olympus were in mourning for their own child who had lost his demi-god parents.

Harry Potter was fated. He had to obtain immortality, without trying to gain it. He had favor with nearly every Immortal being upon his birth. He was the grandson to Zeus and to Athena from James and Lily respectively. It was an odd linage from his parents, but not only that, some where, about two generations back, Harry was related to Hades from his father's side and a little farther back Hermes, Poseidon, Athena, and Ares could be found. That was how the title "pure blood" originated. It was not wizards, in the beginning, but being related to an Olympian. The Potters, among a few other families, kept with the traditions of following the Greek traditions, but with the Muggleborns coming into society, their ideals were seen as archaic and abandoned. Though, many times the Muggleborns are products of an Olympian encounter, as of late, they had been less interested in England causing the influx of Muggleborns to come from a 'squib' line.

The Potters, however, still worshiped the Olympians and had earned their favor throughout the years with their steadfast loyalty. Harry had a little bit of each of the Gods and Goddesses within him at some point, although the most recent blood was more prominent, not to mention the blood of one of the "Big Three" was more potent and generally manifested somehow no matter the generational gap.

The Olympians were very happy to have a child worthy to gain immortality they could not wait to bestow their gifts upon him. In their excitement, they did not wait, except Zeus, he wanted to give this child something truly special. Aphrodite gave him his hair, which she insisted would look gorgeous when he was older and needed it. Apollo and Artemis granted him clear vision. Apollo granted dream clairvoyance while Artemis granted him physically perfect vision. Poseidon gifted him safe passage in waters and affinity with water and water creatures. Hades allowed him luck against death, it did not make him immortal, just allowed him luck when encountering death, luck however was neither good or bad, it is what the user intends to do with it. Ares granted him courage in battle, knowing that he would need it if he wanted to reach immortality. Demeter gave him a green thumb, Hera allowed him to use a wand efficiently, but also gave him what the wizards called "wandless magic". Hephaestus granted him the ability to adjust to any weapon that could be forged. Hestia gifted affinity with fire, and finally Hermes granted him the ability to always find what was ever stolen from him. Athena gifted him with a quick mind for strategy and Dionysus gifted him with strong walls around his mind to protect from any kind of invasion. Accentually, Harry had natural Occulmency shields.

All of these gifts created a personality for this little child that helped to shape him along the way. However, the Fates still did not like it when the Gods of Olympus played in the mortal realm. Disaster struck in the form of Voldemort. The Potters were killed, as they were mortal. However, when the Dark Wizard aimed his want at young Harry, Zeus struck a lightning bolt down to earth to deflect the curse. Hades gift of luck allowed Harry to survive the damage caused by Zeus' drastic measures. Being the grandson also allowed him the affinity with air. Harry's only mark from that night was a lightning bolt scar upon his forehead.

It was on this night that the Potter family was broken. After a few hours, the storm subsided, Harry was collected by Hagrid, and is brought to live with at the Dursley's house. Due to the intervention of the Fates and the rules of Olympus there was no immortal contact between him and the Gods without consequence. A consequence they were not willing to endure.

A/N: Chapter two is being worked on right now, and should be up on Sunday.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: here's my first chapter. I might even have a second update for y'all tomorrow! this story is really coming to me! Also, I thought i should warn some readers, I will be making this story slash. I have even changed the summary to say such. I just don't like Harry with any of the girls. Sorry. Though I am willing to hear who you'd like to pair him with. I'd like to pair him with someone from the PJverse. Also, thanks for all the reviews so far! Happy Reading Y'all!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The banging on the door to his room woke the small boy. Emerald green eyes blinked open sleepily.

"Wake up, boy! My sweet Dudders is hungry! Get up and make his breakfast!" screeched his aunt. She was a thin woman with a long neck and a horse like face. Stringy blonde hair and dull blue eyes rounded out her unappealing looks.

The boy quickly crawled out of his now unlocked room, the cupboard under the stairs. He then hurried to the kitchen to make the bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage, toast, biscuits, and coffee. He also put out the milk and orange juice. The boy had messy, short raven hair, the most stunning emerald eyes, lightly bronzed skin, and a delicate almost feminine build. His natural beauty however was offset by the over sized hand me down clothes he wore and the fading bruises that decorated his arms. After thirty minutes of cooking, the boy was serving the food onto three dishes.

"Mom!" whined another boy. This one was large and blonde with watery blue eyes, his complexion purpling as he continued to complain. "Mom! I'm hungry!" His appearance bore a striking resemblance to a pig.

"I know, Dudders. The breakfast is almost ready Right, boy?" the last part was said threateningly to the small, waif like boy.

"Yes, ma'am, Aunt Petunia." The boy answered softly.

"Good. And Duddy-kins, it'll be your first day of school today! Isn't that exciting!" cooed the woman. The fat boy merely nodded as he gorged himself on the food set on the table by the emerald eyed boy. The raven haired boy scuttled back to the kitchen without food and began the dishes. Not long after his aunt entered the room holding a ratty old backpack. "Let's go, boy. We have to send you to school also. Even if it'll be wasted on your freak self." The horse like woman sneered. "Remember the way there, boy. Because you'll be walking there and home after today." She then tossed the bag at him and left. The boy was excited for school. He'd be leaving this house for somewhere other than Mrs. Figg smelly house for the first time ever.

* * *

School was nothing like what the boy expected or what he hoped. The only good thing was that he finally had a name! He was Harry Potter. Unfortunately, his cousin Dudley was able to scare the other kindergarteners not to be his friend and that he was a freak. Then he found he had trouble reading. The letters and words seemed to float off the page or board and wiggle and dance in front of his eyes. Harry sighed. 'Nothing seems to work for me.' He thought sadly as he trudged home to do his chores.

* * *

An eight year old Harry James Potter was walking home from school on day, when he ran into another boy his age. The two boys fell to the ground with matching cries of pain.

"Ow!" cried the blonde boy.

"Sorry, I didn't see you!" apologized Harry. Emerald green eyes met bright grey eyes. The grey eyed boy glance over his face and noticed the odd lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead. The boy gasped.

"You're Harry Potter!" he exclaimed. Harry nodded, confused as to how the other knew his name. The boy quickly stood and pulled Harry up. The blonde then dragged Harry into the nearby park and to a tall, blonde haired man with clear, icy blue eyes. The man looked almost exactly like the boy. "Father! It's Harry Potter!" the boy called excitedly. The man's eyes widened and he looked Harry over. Harry stiffened and shifted uncomfortably. This man and his son were dressed nicely, in obviously brand name clothes while his was dressed in rags, over sized hand me downs from his obese cousin.

"Um, should I know you? How do you know me?" he asked suspicious of the blondes.

"You don't know?" the man asked surprised. Harry frowned at the man.

"No, I don't." he muttered getting frustrated. The clouds in the sky began to darken and roll in faster than before. The newly forming storm looked angry and harsh. The man glanced up then back at Harry.

"Why don't we go have dinner and I'll tell you?" the man said. Harry frowned more and narrowed his eyes.

"I have to get home and make dinner. I'm late already now and Uncle Vernon is likely to be furious. So, no." Harry backed up a step and then turned to walk away.

"What if I were to tell you stories about you parents? The man tried; going out on a limb that Harry didn't hear a lot of stories about his parents. Harry froze. To go with the man meant being late, not cooking dinner, a beating of a life time, and learning some possible truths about his parents. He didn't believe the things his aunt and uncle said. However, not going meant only being a little late, cooking dinner, not eating any, a minor beating, and not learning anything near the truth about his parents. Harry cursed himself, as well as an eight year old could, for being so curious. 'Curiosity killed the cat,' he thought as he turned back to the man.

"Fine, you'll explain to my uncle why I'm late." Harry said his face set in determination. 'But satisfaction brought it back, right?' he thought to himself.

"Of course," the man all but purred in response. "Forgive me, let me introduce us. This is my son Draco. And I am Lucius Malfoy." Lucius said with a smirk. "Come, I know the perfect place to eat and talk." He then led the two boys to a shiny, silver BMW. There was a man in the driver's seat, so the boys were sat in the back seat. Lucius took the passenger seat. "Take us to Angelina's." the man drawled. The driver gave a quick nod and waited until they were all buckled before driving away. Harry couldn't help but think he had bitten off more than he could chew.

* * *

TBC...


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second update in what, three days? I'm on a roll, baby! Haha, sorry. Hope y'all enjoy where this is going! Also, I've gotten a lot of reviews about Lucius, I'd address them, but that'd spoil so many things! One last thing, the two worlds won't actually cross for a while. So, don't get to excited y'all. Happy Reading! **

Chapter 2: Dinner Party, sort of.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He was in an upscale Italian restaurant with the two Malfoys.

"Order whatever you'd like, Harry." Lucius told him. Harry shifted again then nodded. He glanced over the menu and tried to read it. He got as far as finding the pasta dishes and lasagna before he got frustrated with the wiggling letters.

"Father." Draco whined slightly. Lucius glanced over before looking back at his menu.

"I'll order for you, Draco." Harry blinked at them, confused. Draco turned to Harry and noticed the look.

"I have trouble reading," he explained, "the letters seem to rearrange and dace on the page." Harry's eyes widen but he said nothing. "At least they do for every language but Ancient Greek. Father says-"

"Draco," Lucius cut in, "Enough." The waiter showed up and took their orders before he walked away. Harry thought for a moment, maybe he was the same? He shook his head and looked at the other man.

"You said you'd tell me about my parents." He said. Lucius nodded.

"So I did. You parents, Harry, were James and Lily Potter. Your father was a pureblood and your mother a muggleborn. She was one of the most brilliant witches I knew despite that." The older man began. Harry stared at him in shock and panic.

"Witch? Pureblood, muggleborn? What are you talking about?" Harry asked, confused and panic beginning to rise. 'Magic can't be real. Aunt Petunia says it's not, says I'm just a freak.' He thought, holding on to the only explanation he ever knew.

"Magic. Don't you know? It's real." Draco said a matter-factly. Lucius watched Harry for a moment.

"What have you been told child?" he asked gently. Harry's breathing began to get heavy before he tried to calm himself.

"My aunt and uncle said that my parents were lazy, good for nothing drunks, who killed themselves by driving drunk. And that I was in the car and that's how I got my scar." He muttered. Lucius scoffed.

"Drunk driving? Honestly, I doubt you parents would do such a thing. Certainly not your mother, she was always such a sensible witch." Harry looked up from the table he'd been staring at.

"Then what happened?"

"There'll be more time for that later." Lucius said as the food was brought out. "Eat, enjoy. You look like you don't eat." Harry snorted.

"Because I don't." Draco stared.

"Why?"He questioned

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon say I don't deserve it." Harry said shrugging. Lucius started slightly. 'He says it so nonchalantly. As if…as if he knows no better. By Zeus, what did Dumbledore allow to happen to this boy?' He thought as he watched Harry curl his arm around his plate and eat quickly but politely. Draco chattered on and on about his favorite thing, potions. Harry listened intently, learning what he could.

When dinner was over, Lucius ordered both boys a brownie desert each then continued talking to Harry.

"Magic is indeed very real, Harry. A whole society of magic wielders exists. They're hidden by a combination of spells and what's called the Mist." Harry nodded, showing that he was listening, though he wanted to ask what the Mist was. "'Purebloods' are pureblooded wizards, meaning they can trace their line back at least five generations of all witches and wizards. There are some who no longer honor the old ways and are therefore called 'blood traitors'." Harry tilted his head, his fork pressed to his lips.

"What old ways?"

"Worshiping the gods. The Greek gods, the true gods. The Potters have always honored the gods and are seen as one of the purest bloodlines." Lucius saw a gleam in Harry's eyes. The gleam of desire. It was a desire to gain all the knowledge on a subject that he could. That same gleam had been in Lily's eyes, in Draco's and in Draco's true mother's eyes. 'Could he possibly be…?' the waiter came with the check, which Lucius paid for with cash.

"Thank you for the meal, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said, bowing his head slightly. Once again, Lucius found himself impressed with the boy.

"Of course, child." Lucius returned. "I'm afraid I didn't get to tell you much of your parents." Harry shook his head.

"No, you told me a lot." Lucius inclined his head a bit.

"Come, it's time to get you home." Harry tensed but nodded all the same. The two boys led the way to the car as Lucius thought. 'Perhaps it'd be best to just take the boy? No, I'll get the right papers and come back for him within a few days. He'll be fine until then, I'm sure.' he finished his thought as he seated himself in the passenger seat of the car. "Private Drive." Was all Lucius said. He couldn't stop the sinking feeling of dread that settled in his stomach though.

Unbeknownst to him, Harry was praying to anyone listening that he'd live to see morning.

**TBC…**

**A/N: I have the next two chapters written, I'm just spacing them out so that I have time to keep writing and staying ahead. Also, I'm almost positive as to who I'm pairing together. Most likely going to be HP/PJ so if this bothers you, please just don't read the story and don't send flames. They just make me mad. Please review! The next update should be later this week.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: A lot of people have asked about Harry's godly parent. He doesn't have one. If y'all remember the first chapter, Harry is related to a lot of the gods through the Potter line and it was his parents that were half-bloods. James and Lily are his actual parents. Also, last chapter, Harry was rather open about not being able to eat. I found through experience with kids and my own life that kids will hide any kind of abuse but neglect isn't included in that. They really don't know any better than how they're treated in that respect. Some don't even notice that it is neglect. So, Harry really didn't know any better. Anyways, I'll stop talking. Happy Reading, y'all!

* * *

**

Chapter 3: First Time Home

It had been a week since Harry met the Malfoys. A week since he ate. A week since he left his cupboard. A week since he was almost beaten to death. At least, he thinks it's been a week.

When he got home, Vernon was furious. Lucius Malfoy said that his son and Harry had gotten on so well the he just took them to dinner; that he hadn't thought to ring the Dursleys. Petunia nodded, smiled, and said it was alright. She then ushered the man out, discreetly. It wasn't even two minutes later that Harry was dragged to the kitchen. It started with smacks, then punches. When Harry fell to the ground, Vernon began to stomp and kick at the small body. The large man shouted abuse all the while. Then, Vernon took off his belt and began to lash at Harry's exposed back. The final attack came in the form of a knife.

Vernon carved 'FREAK' into Harry back. The letters jagged and stacked along his spine, to cause more pain. And as he carved and Harry screamed all he said was, "You deserve this!" It was a mantra he had said the whole time he beat his nephew. Vernon dragged the bleeding, unconscious boy to his cupboard and tossed him in, not caring if he hurt him worse.

Now, Harry lay on his blood soaked, ratty mattress. He was feverish and shivering in pain. His wounds ached and were infected and his bruises were all black, purple, or bluish. His left eye was swollen shut and his breathing sound wet. Every time he moved, pain would over take him, and his vision would blur. He vaguely heard the heavy, pounding footsteps coming toward his cupboard.

Harry wouldn't survive another round with Vernon. He knew this, and so did, he's sure, his uncle. The lock on his cupboard click, just as the door bell rang. Vernon's footsteps started again, and went to the front door. Harry heard voices travel to the living room. He began to doze when his uncle began shouting, cause him to flinch and whimper in pain.

"You're one of those freaks! Like that freak boy you lot left here! I won't have your kind of filth here! How dare you come here and make demands of my family! You're disturbing the home of good, decent, _normal_ people!" Vernon shouted, fury painting his voice. Harry could imagine the perfect shade of purple his face had turned. That's when Harry registered what the large man said.

'Freaks? Like me? Maybe…" Harry quickly pushed the thought away. There was no way anyone would be coming for him. No one wanted him.

"You want him? Take him! Take the ungrateful, good for nothing! I don't care, just get out! I want nothing," Suddenly there was quite for just a second. This was followed by Petunia's shriek and a loud thump.

"He's in the cupboard! Take him and go!"

Harry heard quick, soft footsteps near his cupboard, then the lock being turned. The door flew open and the light blinded Harry momentarily. When he could see, he gave a chocked sob. There, gently moving Harry out of his cupboard was Lucius Malfoy.

"Shh, I'll take you to a healer, get you home, fed, and in a warm bed before you know it, child." The man murmured soothingly.

"Why?" Harry choked as he was lifted into the blonde man's arms.

"Do you have anything of importance?" Lucius ignored Harry's question for now. Harry shook his head. "Let's just make sure. _Accio Harry Potter's belongings_." The man had his wand already in hand. Thumps were heard from over head, then two trunks thumped and thudded their way down the stairs. Lucius quickly shrank them and floated them to his pocket. Then he swiftly left the house via apparition.

* * *

Harry cried out as they reappeared in the waiting room of St. Mungo's. Lucius turned to the mediwitch behind the desk.

"Get me the best healer, and get him now!" he ordered. The poor woman nodded and rushed off. It took only a minute for her to come back with a mediwizard.

"Quickly, let's get the boy to a room." For Harry the whole experience was a blur. One minute he was in the most pain he'd ever been in, and then he was numb. Finally, hi world was the blissful black of unconsciousness.

Lucius watched in trepidation as the healer worked. It had taken longer than he liked to get the papers, but now they were signed and he had physical proof from the healer that the boy was abused. Harry Potter was going to live with him and be raised properly. And Albus Dumbledore wouldn't be able to take the boy from him.

* * *

When Harry woke next, he was in the most comfortable bed he'd ever been in. A pile of fluffy pillows were behind him and warm, thick, soft blankets covered him. He looked around the room and found the walls were pale blue with a white ceiling. The floor was black marble and the desk, bedside tables, and the bed were made of dark oak. To the left of the bed was a dark oak door and on the right were another two. Right in front of the bed was a set of French doors leading to a balcony.

"Where am I?"

"In your new room, at Malfoy Manor." Harry jumped and snapped his head toward the door to the left. In the door way stood Lucius and a woman with pale blonde hair and silver blue eyes. "This is my wife, Narcissa." The woman nodded at Harry but looked as if she wanted to be anywhere else.

"My room? What do you mean by that?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I mean that you live here now, Harry. I've adopted you." Harry stared in shock, not really believing him.

"I...I don't have to go back to the Dursleys'?" Lucius shook his head. Harry felt tears welling in his eyes and began to babble. "I'll clean and cook and garden! I know how to do the laundry, too. I-"

"Harry. You don't need to do any of that, we have elves for that. You only have to be a little boy here, not a servant. This is your home now, Harry." Harry turned away as he finally gave into tears, and had to keep his body from shaking with his sobs.

'I've never had a home…'

* * *

**TBC…**

**A/N: So…I feel like a jerk for the length of time it took to update. Sigh. Sorry y'all! **


End file.
